Dann
Dann is a Lieutenant and Engineer of an unnamed species stationed on the . According to Admiral Halsey, he was stationed aboard the Orville prior to the promotion of Ed Mercer as Captain.Episode 1x01: Old Wounds History In the winter of 2419, Dann suggests to Captain Ed Mercer and First Officer Kelly Grayson that the ship should have music in the Lift. With their blessing, Dann adds a selection of music that plays in the ship's elevators.Episode 1x09: Cupid's Dagger In spring 2420, Dann approaches Lieutenants Gordon Malloy and John LaMarr at a farewell reception for Chief Engineer Steve Newton. Malloy and LaMarr explain that they have placed a piece of Lieutenant Yaphit in the reception buffet as a practical joke. Dann laughs and hints that he wants to be included in future pranks.Episode 1x11: New Dimensions In summer, Dann is working at engineering with Chief Engineer LaMarr and Yaphit as the Orville is trying to ensare a runaway Union transport using its tractor beam. When John attempts to remotely access the transport's engineering panel in order shut down their engines, Dann confirms the connection while making him aware of "some weird feedback". John, however, ignores it and cuts their engines off. Soon after, the three are sent to the Shuttle Bay to repair and investigate the transport, which Dann likens to a "secret mission". There, they find Celeste, one of the xenoanthropologists and an old friend of John's. Dann is immediately smitten with Celeste and introduces himself, however, his attempts to chat her up fall on deaf ears as she and John reminisce. Later, in engineering, John finds that the feedback was actually a program sent by Celeste to lead the Orville on a course to Krill space; Dann recalls that he detected the feedback and John told him to ignore it, going on to suggest that the Captain should be made aware that he found it.Episode 1.5x03: The Word of Avis, Pt. 1 In order to stop a virus that had entered the Orville's systems via a pornographic simulation used by Bortus, who had been provided with the program by Unk, Dann works with John in implementing the anti-virus created by Isaac to stop the infection at its source in simulator 3. Upon arrival, they find the simulation is still active, populated by Moclan lovers who approach the pair with a proposal to make love while they are attempting to work; while John feels uncomfortable, Dann politely introduces himself. When Isaac's program fails to have an effect, Isaac himself is summoned to simulator 3 after returning from Nyxia. Fortunately, Isaac personally eliminates the virus just in time for the Orville to escape Nyxia's sun.Episode 2x02: Primal Urges When the Orville receives the first interstellar message from the planet Regor 2, Dann is, along with the rest of the crew, excited to know that the ship will be making a first contact, sharing a high five with Ensign Turco. A month later, he attends the late joint birthday party of Commander Kelly Grayson and Lieutenant Commander Bortus, which is held aboard the Orville bridge.Episode 2x05: All the World is Birthday Cake Dann is present when Locar is loaned from Moclus to perform upgrades to the Orville's Deflector Screens. He praises Ensign Turco's good luck cupcakes, happily taking one while humorously acting out that the cupcake, which has an edible miniature of the Orville atop it, is being pulled into his mouth via a tractor beam. Once the test of the upgrades proves to be a success, Dann is pleased to see Locar finally accept a cupcake.Episode 2x07: Deflectors While the Orville is docked at Kaylon 1, Dann is among those who attend Isaac's farewell party in the Mess Hall.Episode 2x08: Identity, Pt. 1 During the party, Dann made an awkward attempt at small talk with the Captain.Episode 2x08: Identity, Pt. 1 deleted scene A month later, Dann is having a drink by himself in the Mess Hall when he is witness to Talla Keyali's use of the pelpifa, a Xelayan instrument which combines musical notes with holographic patterns. When Talla blames her parents forcing her to learn it at school on her having "never got laid", Kelly observes that the opposite may be true now as she indicates Dann, who comments that the pattern Talla created was "really pretty", to which she beams him a thankful smile. Soon after, Dann is working in engineering when he suggests to one of his colleagues that the ship should have a weekly casual day where, rather than the standard issue uniform, one may be permitted to come to work in a T-shirt. His colleague concurs and suggests that he submit a request to the Captain, assuring Dann that he will add his name to it. It is at this point that Orrin Channing arrives, making himself known to the engineering staff.Episode 2x10: Blood of Patriots Personality Dann is social and friendly, if a bit awkward. He introduces himself to the engineering team as a man who loves refinishing antique furniture and banana walnut pancakes. He often tries to make friends with others and be involved in their conversations. Though his behavior is generally tolerated, Mercer and Grayson on different occasions have blown up at him for trying to speak with them at bad times. He openly wishes to be involved in pranks on others. Dann, despite his optimistic demeanor, is shown to be very insecure: he is visibly upset when Grayson snaps at him in the lift,Episode 1x09: Cupid's Dagger self-conscious about the size of his head,Dann to Alara Kitan: "It's my big old stupid dumb head, isn't it?" Episode 2x01: Ja'loja and crushed by even mild criticism of his poetry.Episode 2x01: Ja'loja Date with Alara Kitan In mid-to-late 2420, Dann goes on a blind date with Chief of Security Alara Kitan, set up by Second Officer Bortus. He gets a massage before meeting her at Mooska's, and then reads her a poem he wrote for the occasion: Yearning. Passion. Search. '' ''Who will feed the coals of joy in the stove of emotion? My fingers ache to penetrate the hearth. '' ''Love is the fishhook that hooks the fish. Dann insists upon critical feedback but grows offended by her analysis: "I didn't say take a dump all over my spirit." She retires to the bathroom; he messages her "I miss you" via comscanner; and the date concludes. Later, Dann read the poem to Helmsman Gordon Malloy, who was impressed and encouraged Dann to write a book, which Dann said he would. Production Dann and his unnamed alien species were one of the first designed aliens for the show. In November, 2016, Howard Berger - then make-up department head - dressed Dirk Rogers as the alien and presented him to Seth MacFarlane. MacFarlane was impressed and the character Dann was born: "Oh, my God. I love this character. I'm going to write this character into the script.""PLANETARY UNION NETWORK: EPISODE 20". Planetary Union Network. June 17, 2018. Initially, MacFarlane wanted Rogers to play Dann but Berger wanted keep to his co-worker free to work on new design prototypes. Actor Mike Henry was cast in his place, although Rogers does appear as an alien scientist named Samm of the same species in the pilot episode. On January 29, 2018, Henry revealed that Dann would return in Season 2.Henry, Mike. "Got busted today for @TheOrville season 2 on @FOXTV". Twitter. Jan. 28, 2018. Dann Ja'loja sketch.jpg Trivia *Dann loves refinishing antique furniture and enjoys banana nut pancakes. *He writes poetry as a hobby. *He claims to have a number of "neat shirts" Isaac is welcome to borrow any time.Episode 2x06: A Happy Refrain *Two members of Dann's as yet unnamed species, wearing grey uniforms, can be seen in the background among the crew as Ed Mercer briefs them before the launch of the Orville in Old Wounds, though Dann himself is absent. Another such alien makes a more prominent appearance as a scientist at the Epsilon Science Station. The comic issue New Beginnings, Pt. 1 features a science officer and school student from Dann's species. **According to Howard Berger, the scientist's name is Samm. *Dann picks out the song "The Straight Life" by Bobby Goldsboro for the Lift.Episode 9: Cupid's Dagger *He and Ed have the same birthday.Episode 2x02: Primal Urges **As such, Dann would, as per the Regorian astrological system, fall under the sign of either Panaji, Corobahn or Valeigh.Episode 2x05: All the World is Birthday Cake *By his own word, Dann likes music and food.Episode 2x08: Identity, Pt. 1 deleted scene *Dann attends Ty Finn's piano recital and the Union Symphony concert in December 2420.Episode 2x06: A Happy Refrain Appearances *''Episode 1x09: Cupid's Dagger'' *''Episode 1x11: New Dimensions'' *''Episode 1.5x03: The Word of Avis, Pt. 1'' *''Episode 2x01: Ja'loja'' *''Episode 2x02: Primal Urges'' *''Episode 2x05: All the World is Birthday Cake'' *''Episode 2x06: A Happy Refrain'' *''Episode 2x07: Deflectors'' *''Episode 2x08: Identity, Pt. 1'' *''Episode 2x10: Blood of Patriots'' External links * Dann the Alien Official Site - Contains many behind-the-scenes production photos from the first two seasons References Category:Characters Category:Orville Crew